Romeo and Juliet avatar version
by Piano Man 101
Summary: 2 people from rival families fall in love will love find a way or will it crumble under pressure.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so it might be crappy

Romeo and Juliet avatar version

Zuko as Romeo

Katara as Juliet

Ozai as Lord Montague

Ursa as Lady Montague

Hakoda as Lord Capulet

Kya as Lady Capulet

Sokka as Tybalt

Toph as The nurse

Long Feng as Mercutio

Lu Ten as Benvolio

Aang as Prince Escalus

Jet as Paris

Iroh as Friar Laurence

Haru as Friar John

Cabbage man as The Apothecary

Bato as Gregory

Pakku as Sampson

Suki as Capulet servant

Azula as Montague Groupie

Roku as Abraham

Sozin as Balthasar.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fan fiction so it might be crappy

Chapter 2 the streets fight.

"The quarrel is between our masters and us their men." Said Bato. Pakku noticed members of the house of Agua family "Prepare your self here come men of Agua." Said Pakku as grew closer Pakku asked them "Do you quarrel sir?" Roku simply replied "Quarrel sir? No sir." Bato stepped in and said" I serve a better man than you." "Shut up you liar." Yelled Roku "Fight if you're man enough." Yelled Bato right back running at Roku with a knife.Lu Ten saw this and sought to end the fight drew a fire sword and parted them "Do either of you know what you are doing." He said as he parted them "Turn Lu Ten and look at your death." Said Sokka. "I'm trying to keep the peace you jerk help me end this or stop." Said Lu Ten "What you're the one with weapon drawn and talking about keeping peace. I hate when people do that just like I hate hell, all Agni's and you now…DIE." Yelled Sokka charging Lu Ten. At that moment Lord Hakoda and Lady Kya arrived "Give my sword Kya." Said Hakoda "Well why?" asked Kya "Because Agni comes and he flourishes a blade." Said Hakoda "YOU SUCK AGUA! Let go of me Ursa." Said Ozai "Don't start with him." Said Ursa. Prince Aang was strolling down the street when he saw the fight "Rebellious subjects. Enemies to peace. Throw your weapons to the ground. Agni and Agua have thrice disturbed the quiet of our streets if ever you disturb our streets again your lives will pay the forfeit of the peace ."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the talk

"Who set this ancient quarrel new abroach? Speak nephew." Said Ozai

"Were you by when it began?" he added

"Here were the servants of your adversary and yours, Close fighting. I drew to part them. In the instant came the fiery Sokka with his sword prepared." Said Lu Ten

"O, where is Zuko have you seen him at all today?" asked Ursa "I'm glad he was not at this fight. She added

"Madam an hour before the sun rose so early I saw your son. I started walking toward him but he headed in to the woods." Said Lu Ten

"He has been seen there an awful lot lately. And when he isn't there he is in his room laying in his artificial night." Said Ozai

"My noble uncle do you know the cause?" asked Lu Ten

"I neither know it nor can I learn it." Said Ozai

"Could we learn from where his sorrow grows? We would as willingly give cure as know." Said Ursa

"Wait I see him I'll talk to him and then I'll let you know." Said Lu Ten

"Come on Ursa let's go." Said Ozai and they left

"Good morning Zuko." Said Lu Ten

"What time is it?" Asked Zuko

"9:00AM" said Lu Ten

"These hours of sadness just seem to drag on." Said Zuko

"What's the problem? In love?" asked Lu Ten

"Well Duh. Mai why must I be out of you favor." Said Zuko

"What fray was here?" he added

"Here's much to do with hate but more to do with love." Said Lu Ten

"O brawling love O loving hat." Said Zuko

Lu Ten snickered at his cousins words

"Don't laugh!" yelled Zuko

"Sorry." Said Lu Ten

"Love is a fire in lovers eyes."

Lu Ten laughed so hard he almost started crying

Zuko sighed "farewell." He said

"If you leave now you do me wrong." Said Lu Ten

But Zuko left anyway.

Don't worry Zutaraians It ends in Zutara 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I kinda lost the book so I'm not going to post chapters as often.**

Chap 4

The Invitation

"Now Hakoda what about my plan to propose to Katara." Asked Jet

"Jet be reasonable she hasn't even turned 15 yet." Said Hakoda

"The younger the happier." Said Jet

"Flirt first." said Hakoda a stern looked covered his face

He turned to Suki and said "Go find these people and tell them about this party."

She walked away as they continued to walk down the street she fell and broke her glasses Zuko looked over and ran over "You okay." He said.

"Uh yeah. Hey how's your eye sight." Said Suki picking up her broken glasses.

"Uh fine" said Zuko looking at her in a peculiar manner.

"Great read me this list and you may come to my master's party." Said Suki.

"Kay." Said Zuko

"Great as long as you're not an Agni your good." Said Suki.


End file.
